


If I Could

by Blacksky92



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Perversion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Natsu finds a very exhausted, naked and unconscious Gray in the snow. Natsu has to resist his raw desires as he carries his rival to a lonely cabin to recover.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	If I Could

Damn it.

This all seemed so pointless.

Gray clenched his teeth as he drove a fist full of ice into the ground.

No matter how hard he tried, he would never be as strong as Natsu.

A cool breeze danced against his bare body as he raised his hands to his chest once more. All this practice was supposed to make him stronger, yet why did he only feel more and more drained?

Another clump of ice formed between his fingers; a groan escaped his lips as he forced the frozen formation into the sky.

There is was again, the sensation that someone was syphoning the energy straight from his body. Fatigue had set in long ago, yet seemed to be growing stronger with each passing second.

What was wrong with him?

He suddenly fell to his knees, the frozen wasteland around him had never seemed so vast as he allowed his body to sink further against the ice.

He was exhausted.

~*.*~

A satisfied smile formed on Natsu’s lips as his target came into sight.

This was it.

This is what he had trudged through the endless mounds of snow for.

This view.

No, he wasn’t referring to the cascade of frozen waterfalls that filled the valley, nor was he referring to sparkles illuminating the snow like crystals.

He was referring to the sight of Gray. Or more specifically, the sight of him training without the hindrance of clothing.

He crept behind what remained of a tree stump, the last thing he wanted to be was caught.

He glanced over the stump, watching carefully as Gray rose to his feet once more, his body shaking as he adopted his fighting stance. Remnants of snow clung to his pale flesh as he drew his hands to his chest once more.

Natsu watched as a clump of snow on his rival’s buttocks turned translucent. His eyes remained fixed, as though mesmerized as the clear fluid trickled down the man’s inner thigh. That sight was enough to set the dragon slayers heart pounding, imagining that perhaps instead of melted ice running down the man’s thigh, it would be his seed. The mere thought had sent a wave of pleasure surging through his groin.

Natsu crouched down further still as though suddenly ashamed of his thoughts. A wave of heat flooded his cheeks. Why was he feeling this way?

The dragon slayer grimaced as his groin began to stir as though it had a mind of its own.

But isn’t this why he had come all this way?

For this reason alone?

There was nothing unexpected about his body’s reaction if he were honest about it with himself.

He should have known better, yet his ability to resist his growing urges was weakening.

He was losing control.

His heart pounded in his chest, knowing full well that he could easily watch the view before him all day.

~*.*~

Gray shivered as another frosty breeze danced against his exposed flesh. He should head back soon, get warm before it was too late, but the temptation to get stronger was still too powerful. He inhaled, his throat burning as icy air tore at his lungs.

He allowed his eyes to close for just a moment, yet it was perhaps a moment too long as darkness crept in around him. Yet the temptation to let it consume him was growing, soon becoming greater than his will to open his eyes.

Gray barely felt the frozen pile of snow beneath him as his body fell against it. The darkness was growing strong, too strong as his awareness of his icy surrounds escaped him.

~*.*~

Natsu’s eyes widened as he watched Gray’s body collapse into the snow.

Was he unconscious?

If he was, then this wasn’t good.

The dragon slayer rose from his hiding spot before stepping towards the spot where his friend lay.

He crouched down before resting a hand on his forehead. Natsu’s eyes widened as his fingers were not greeted with the warm sensation he had been expecting, but instead felt as though they were touching frozen meat.

“Gray!” Natsu called, shaking the man on the shoulder as he tried to draw him into consciousness. But his efforts bore no reward as the man’s face fell back against the cold snow.

This was not good.

The dragon slayer searched the vicinity for Gray’s clothing, yet the landscape bore no sign of them.

Natsu wasted no time as he slid his fingers under Gray’s body before tossing him over his shoulders. He would have to find somewhere for his friend to get warm and he suspected he knew just the right spot.

He began back in the direction he had come from, his fingers sinking into Gray’s thigh, as though afraid the man would slip from his shoulders.

If he were carrying anyone else, it would have felt like huge effort, but because it was Gray, he felt almost energized.

It wasn’t long before Natsu reached the location he had been banking on, a small stone cabin at the entrance to the frozen wasteland. He tore open the door, expecting to find at least someone inside. His eyes searched the cozy interior before quickly realising it was empty. He placed Gray’s frozen body on the nearest bed before scrounging the room for as many blankets he could carry.

He amassed his friend in layers of blankets before seeking out the fireplace. Within a moment a fire was roaring within it. Natsu couldn’t deny the relief exhaling on his lips as the room became engulfed in waves of warmth. He rose to his feet before striding back to Gray’s side.

A few moments had passed before the dragon slayer grew impatient, pulling back the blankets he rested his hand on the man’s bare chest.

It was no good, he was still cold.

It seemed as though Gray’s body wasn’t producing enough heat to warm himself up.

What was he to do?

Natsu sunk his teeth into his lip as he searched his mind for a way to save his friend, short of burning him alive with fire.

His eyes suddenly widened as he suddenly remembered the best way to help someone who was hypothermic, it also happened to be the most convenient way to cater to his growing desires.

Yes, perhaps there was a way indeed.

Natsu slid his cloak off, feeling it fall at his feet before starting on the remainder of his clothing. Within seconds he was as naked as his friend and pulling back the blanket covers encasing his frozen form.

The dragon slayer slid in next to his friend before entangling himself around his unconscious body.

Natsu held Gray close against his body as he slid his fingers over his cold, unresponsive flesh.

He closed his eyes, resting his head on the dark haired man’s chest. He mustn’t fall asleep, but if he did, then it was imperative that he woke up before Gray did, that much was a give in.


End file.
